


Legend

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative version of how Xaiolin Showdown started. On a trip to a Xiaolin monastery, Kimiko is drawn to a secret chamber where she discovers the imprisoned Heylin warrior... Chase Young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot is a prezzie for the wonderful LayaliNamit on deviantart xx Check out her amazing artwork! Be wanred though, you may experience some major shipper feels XD xx
> 
> Note: This one-shot ignores Xiaolin Showdown and Chronicles. Its meant to be an alternative version of how Xiaolin Showdown could have began.

Twist. Twist. Twist. Turn left. Push up. Nothing.  
  
Twist. Turn right. Twist. Twist. Push down. Twist. Nothing.  
  
Kimiko growled in frustration at the antique puzzle box in her hands. For the whole bus ride to the Xiaolin Monastery - a ride that had taken approximately five agonizingly boring hours so far - she had been trying to unlock the odd little trinket, but to no avail.  
  
She had bought it at the previous market that they had briefly stopped by, with the hopes that it would be a fun way to occupy her time while she traveled to the temple. Her I-pod had run out of charge three hours into the journey, and with no music, the eighteen year old had been left with nothing to do.  
  
She had already read all the magazines she had brought with her. Devoured all of her deliciously unhealthy snacks. And as much as she adored the scenery, without her music, the journey seemed lacking.  
  
Normally, she would have been able to cope with the boredom quite well. Right now, however, she was in too irritable a mood, and having nothing to do was just adding to her irritability.  
  
The poor means of transportation was what was really to blame for her foul mood. It was an overcrowded, rickety, old, mini bus. The seats were crammed together, leaving hardly any breathing space, let along leg space. With every bump the driver went over, the bus would rock violently - much to the suffering of those with travel sickness. The worst part, however, was it had no air conditioning! The lack of air con had resulted in a sweltering group of tourists, which created a rather distasteful odor of sweat in the cramped vehicle.  
  
Sleep _had_ been on the agenda, but her fellow passengers were all far too excited by the magnificent scenery, and were loudly chattering away to one another about it. The driver was also blaring his - in Kimiko's opinion - very questionable taste in music, far too loudly to allow for any shut eye.  
  
So when she had saw the little puzzle box innocently sitting on the shop stall, presenting an opportunity to escape the frustrating boredom, she bought it.  
  
Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea. Being stuck in scorching heat in a suffocating mini bus with no air con was bad enough. Never mind adding the extra aggravation of being unable to solve a simple puzzle box that you had been tackling for hours!  
  
"I swear you're going straight in a wood chipper if you don't... open... right...now!" Kimiko gritted out, trying to pry the irritable mystery open.  
  
Beside her a fragile old women sniggered. "Having some trouble there, Dearie?"  
  
Kimiko let out a sigh, flopping back into her chair. "I've been trying for hours to open this and it just wont open!"  
  
With an irritable snarl, she whacked the box off the back of the seat in front of her. Muttering a curse, she blew on her bangs which had been clinging to her face. "Spare me what little sanity I have left and relieve me of this torturous device, would you?"  
  
Kimiko offered the pensioner the relic.  
  
"Oh, why thank you." The old women grinned, taking the box and tucking it away into her shawl. "I'm no good with puzzles. But my grandson - Jack - is quite the boy genius. I'm sure he'll be able to puzzle it out with ease."  
  
"Better luck to him," Kimiko sighed, retrieving her dying phone from her duffel bag.  
  
The irksome trinket was more trouble than it was worth. There probably wasn't anything interesting in it anyway. It certainly hadn't rattled like there was something in there when she had been angrily shaking it about in pent up frustration.  
  
"So um... Ms? How long until we get to the temple?" Kimiko asked, internally pleading that it wouldn't be much longer.  
  
"Hmm, not long now, I reckon." The old women continued knitting away, humming cheerfully to herself aloud. "And please, call me Granny Spicer. Though Granny will do just fine."  
  
Kimiko smiled, giggling softly to herself.  
  
She turned to stare out the greasy window, shaking in its poorly sealed frame.  
  
The landscape of China was breathtaking. Beautiful, forest clad mountains stretching off as far as the eye can see, standing tall and proud all around. The cherry blossom trees on the side of dirt road were in full bloom, their sweet, tiny petals wafting through the gentle breeze. Rivers ribboned down the valleys, with the occasional waterfall spilling into a small lake or golden field.  
  
Kimiko always loved traveling by car through the hillsides, especially when it came to China. She would listen to her music, lost in a tranquil daze as the hills went by. It was one of the few ways she could relax herself.  
  
"Oh dear, look at those awful clouds coming! That's a bad omen if I ever did see one!" Granny Spicer muttered, shaking her head worriedly.  
  
Kimiko glanced in the direction that Granny Spicers withering hand was pointing. Dark clouds were rolling in over the powdery white mountain tops, filtering out the sunlight and casting a dark, menacing shadow across the land. Thunder rumbled in the distance, frightening away the birds resting on the hilltops.  
  
"You can feel it in the air, can't you?"  
  
"Feel what?" Kimiko frowned, glancing over at the old women.  
  
"That dangers approaching," Granny whispered, her hazel orbs meeting Kimiko's startled oceans. "Or perhaps... We're approaching it."  
  
Oddly enough, Kimiko understood what she meant. She could feel something. Like something was fluttering inside her. It felt like a frightened bird was trapped in her chest, and it was desperate to get free - as though it sense some impending threat that she could not. Yet at the same time, there was the faintest of tugs at her heart, drawing her to whatever it was she was suppose to flee from.  
  
Absentmindedly she wondered if this was that so called 'tiger instincts' her Kung Fu instructor kept insisting she had.  
  
"You feel it don't you?"  
  
Kimiko looked to the frail old women.  
  
Granny Spicer looked to be well in her seventies. Her plump face was adored with wrinkles and crinkles, her creamy hazelnut eyes enlarged behind thick glasses, held up by a small button nose. Her greyish white, wispy hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with several rebellious strands falling loose, framing her oval shaped head.  
  
She was a sweet looking dear, and despite being strangers, Kimiko felt completely at ease and comfortable around the old lady. She had a sort of warmth to her that drew you to her, and made you feel like you were under your mothers protective watch.  
  
Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel anything. Its just bad weather, it happens all the time." She smiled slyly. " _Especially_ when you're planning a day out and want sunshine."  
  
The old women smiled in agreement at the last comment, and didn't push any further on the strange feeling stirring through the air. "Always happens. You get all dressed up for a lovely summers day, and it starts to rain. Typical. Typical. Typical."  
  
Kimiko nodded in agreement, looking down at her own choice in attire; denim jeans, light green tank top with a white cardigan that fell to her knees.  
  
_Of course I get all dressed up for the nice weather and it starts to rain!_  
  
A few hours later they arrived at their destination. Perched between two entwining mountains, an extravagant white temple, with sleek blue roof tiles and large red arches, was nestled away. The temple was surrounded by a forest of cherry blossoms, many that closely surrounded the temple were decorated with red decorative lanterns.  
  
At seeing the awe aching sight of the ancient structure, the passengers stampeded off the bus, camera's flashing madly. Kimiko and Granny Spicer were the last to leave - and the only ones to do so in an orderly manner.  
  
Once outside, the sweet smell of lavender and cherries ticked her nose. With a smile Kimiko inhaled deeply, savoring the blissful fragrance. She turned her attention upwards, taking in the image of the stunning temple.  
  
"Its gorgeous," she breathed.  
  
It was then she felt it again. As she starred up at the monastery, she felt a tug at her heart. _Keep going,_ it whispered to her. Frowning, Kimiko raised a hand to her heart.  
  
_Keep going?_ She asked herself. _Keep going where?_  
  
"Welcome, honored guests."  
  
All the cameras lowered, the tourists turning to face the monk descending the grand staircase at the foot of the mountain. He was a tall, bald man, with a short, well trimmed beard. He was dressed in blue and white robes, with black trousers. He appeared to be the elder monk of the temple, and held a regal, all knowing air about him.  
  
"My name is Master Fung. I will be your guide for the duration of your visit." Hands behind his back, he bowed respectfully, which prompted many of the tourists to unsurely do the same. After straightening up, he allowed his eyes to travel along the crowd of eager tourists, all of whom had travelled from all corners of the globe to be here.  
  
"Now if you'll please make your way to the top of the temple, we may begin our tour. I will ask that you try not to stray. There are many areas within the temple that are unsafe for you to be, and unfortunately shall not be on our tour."  
  
Kimiko could have sworn that the elder monks eyes hovered over her longer than the rest. For a moment there seemed to be recognition flickering in his greying blue eyes. Strange, considering this was the first time she had ever meet him.  
  
Master Fung turned away and began heading upstairs, followed by the bustling group of tourists. Kimiko followed after, pausing momentarily at the bottom, her head slowly craning upwards to take in the daunting challenge before her.  
  
"So many stairs," Kimiko groaned, tossing her head back with a wail.  
  
_Who's idea was this again? Oh that's right, me! Genius, Kimiko, just genius!_  
  
Straightening up with miserable sigh, she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder.  
  
_Well, I came all this way, might as well press onwards._  
  
By the time she was at the top of the stairs, the large flock of tourists had dwindled down to about a dozen. Some had given up half way, instead opting to explore the lower grounds of the temple. Two had collapsed from exhaustion three thirds of the way up. One poor soul had tripped, taking three tourists and one monk down with him. The rest were now lying panting on the ground, dripping in sweat and groaning at their aching muscles.  
  
Panting heavily, Kimiko fell to her knees. "I made it! Go me!"  
  
"Oh my! You're looking a tad flushed there, Dearie," Granny Spicers cheery voice came from beside her.  
  
Straining to lift her head, Kimiko found the old women standing perfectly at ease, not a single bead of sweat trickling down her face, nor a hair out of place. She certainly didn't look like she had just scaled twenty thousand odd stairs. Truthfully, Kimiko was surprised the old lady had even attempted such a feat!  
  
"You made it up here before me?" Kimiko gasped, wobbling to her feet.  
  
"Well I cheated. I took the escalator," Granny Spicer winked.  
  
_Escalator? There was an escalator!_  
  
"Why didn't you tell me! You could have saved me that climb!"  
  
"You looked like you were having fun."  
  
Evil. Pure. Utter. Evil. She would not be fooled again. Granny Spicer may look sweet and charming, but she was clearly a villain!  
  
"I'll definitely remember this," Kimiko muttered, earning her a laugh from Granny.  
  
The tour went on, Master Fung narrating and explaining much about the Xiaolin and its temples history. For the most part Kimiko listened intently - well, tried to listen. Even though she had always had a fondness of history, and was always eager to learn as much of it as she could - especially when it came to the Xiaolin's history - she found it immensely difficult to focus.  
  
The further into the monastery they went, the more intense the tugging sensation became. It was starting to leave a dull ache in her heart now, making her feel queasy and ill. Not knowing what it was unsettled and scared her. Apart of her wanted to leave, and hopefully get away from the unusual sensation. But another part of her kept her curiosity raptured, stopping her from calling her papa and begging him to pick her up.  
  
Even after the tour finished a few hours later, the feeling had not settled.  
  
The group of tourists had now dispersed, being given freedom to go off and explore. That was provided that they stay away from any restricted areas as was indicated on the maps they were given at the start, and that they return to their rooms before curfew at midnight. With them gone, Kimiko retreated into one of the many gardens littering the temple grounds, taking refuge on a lone bench under one of the white orchid trees. With a sigh she dropped her head into her hands.  
  
_Why wont this feeling go away? Its making my head spin._  
  
"Are you alright. Sweetie?"  
  
Kimiko groggily lifted her head, finding Granny Spicer on the seat next to her. The old women put a hand on shoulder, squeezing it a gesture of comfort.  
  
"You're looking a bit pale," Granny Spicer said worriedly.  
  
Kimiko nodded, lifting a hand to her heart. "Yeah. I just I feel a little strange."  
  
"Are you feeling ill?"  
  
Both women looked up to see Master Fung walking down the winding path. He knelt beside Kimiko, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. "Hmm, it feels like you're burning up. Perhaps it would be best if we take you to the infirmary?"  
  
Kimiko shook her head, trying her hardest to smile and not let her discomfort show. "Oh no! I'm fine! I'm just tired, is all. No need to worry."  
  
She didn't want to cause anyone concern. Some fresh air and some alone time and she'd be herself again. Hopefully.  
  
"I think he's right. Wouldn't want you taking ill, not when you're on a trip." Granny Spicer said, soothing her head.  
  
Kimiko rose to her feet, gently brushing both the elders away. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk. Cool myself off. I think its just jetlag catching up on me. If I'm not feeling better, I'll go to the infirmary and have the nurse check me out."  
  
She had already turned heels to run away, not bothering waiting for their replies. The sensation was getting stronger and stronger all of a sudden, and was making her feel worse and worse. She didn't really want to have to explain to them - or anyone - that the reason she wasn't looking so well because of some weird feeling she was getting. They would think she had lost it!  
  
"Alright then, if you're sure." Granny called out. "Mind and watch for the bestie, though!"  
  
Her heart jolted, and she paused mi-step. The pain from the tugging feeling suddenly receded a little. Curiosity perked, Kimiko turned to face Granny Spicer.  
  
"Beastie?"  
  
"I believe she is referring to the ancient legend," Master Fung replied, raising to his feet as he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
"What legend?" Kimiko asked carefully, taking a attentive step towards them.  
  
Granny Spicer smiled knowingly. "The legend of the monster hidden away within the monastery, of course."  
  
"Monster?" Kimiko whispered. "What does the legend say?"  
  
Master Fung smiled, indicating with his hand for her to take a seat. Kimiko sat down on the grass, legs stretched out, her arms behind her, propping her up. Master Fung took a seat on the bench beside Granny Spicer, who turned around to face the elder monk to listen to his tale.  
  
For now the feeling had eased down, and so long as it stayed that way she was happy to remain in her elders company. Besides, she would be lying to say she wasn't intrigued by this so called 'monster'.  
  
"Have you been to many Xiaolin temples, Miss...?"  
  
"Tohomiko. Kimiko Tohomiko. And yes, I've been too a few."  
  
Whenever her father, the owner of Tohomiko Enterprise, went on business trips - as he was right now - Kimiko was always brought along. Being a single parent, Kimiko's mother having died a few years after her birth, Mr. Tohomiko couldn't bare to be parted with his daughter for too long. Although he couldn't bring her into the business side of things as she was too young, he would often take her sight seeing after business meetings.  
  
China was of their frequent visiting spots, some of her fathers top investors living there. It was through this way that she discovered the Xiaolin temples.  She had been too most of them. Now that she was older, and able to go off exploring on her own, she had decided to come visit the one temple her father had never had the time to take her too. This one.  
  
"You may have noticed that most of our temples are very old, the oldest being fifteen hundred years old! The younger temples are usually within the five hundred range." Master Fung explained. He glanced around, taking in the walls of the monastery surrounding the garden. "This temple, however, was only constructed two hundred years ago. That is why the trees inside the temple are so young."  
  
"Oh, but what does that have to do with this... monster?" Kimiko frowned, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"The legend goes that two hundred years ago there was a great battle between the Heylin forces, and the Xiaolin. The Xiaolin were victorious, and the most powerful of the Heylin was captured. To prevent him from harming anyone ever again, the beast was transformed into stone." Master Fung gestured around them. "This temple was built in order to further imprison him, and stop him from ever escaping."  
  
"Heylin?" Kimiko vaguely recalled Master Fung speaking of the Heylin during the tour, but she had been too distracted by the pain of the tugging sensation. "I'm sorry, what's a Heylin?"  
  
"The Heylin are the ones who have fallen to the darkness," Granny Spicer chipped in. "They're the bad guys. The villains. The ones who wish to enslave humanity and take over the world, plunging it into eternal darkness."  
  
"Right," Kimiko drawled, not really buying the story. "So there was a massive battle. Good won. And so the good guys turned this Heylin beast into a statue? How did they even do that?"  
  
Well, it wasn't like the story was true, but she was curious to hear the answer.  
  
Master Fung hesitated, his shoulders tensing. He seemed to be debating with himself whether to not he should tell her. Kimiko couldn't help but wonder why, after all, it was only a story.  
  
"In our legends, there are said to be a variety of... magical artifacts." Master Fung began at last. He watched Kimiko's reaction intently. "These relics possess powers like no man has never seen. Items that can shrink you down to the size of a flea, take you anywhere you want in the world, allow you to breath under water, or even to allow you to fly under the heavens."  
  
"That sounds pretty awesome," Kimiko grinned, rather fascinated by the idea - no matter how silly it sounded.  
  
"Indeed," Master Fung replied, smiling slightly. "It was one of these Shen Gong Wu - as they are called - that was used to turn The Heylin monster into a statue. I believe it was called The Ashima Stone. A very dangerous wu, that can turn entire armies into stone. They say it was too powerful, and was soon after destroyed."  
  
"I guess you wouldn't want something like that falling into the bad guys hands." Kimiko nodded in agreement. Well, if it really existed that is. "Instead of turning him to stone, why didn't they just, you know... destroy him? That way would ensure there was no possible way he could harm anyone else again."  
  
"They did the best that a Xiaolin can." Master Fung pointed out. "You see, they could not destroy him as that goes against everything that the Xiaolin stand for. We only kill in self defense, and even then we will do everything in our power to prevent doing so."  
  
_Killing an evil monster warlord who was trying to take over the planet and enslave humanity doesn't count as self defence?_ Kimiko thought with a blink.  
  
She supposed she could understand their reasons. In the story they had done everything in their power to make sure that this 'Heylin monster' would never feel daylight on his skin, scales, fur, or... whatever it was he had, ever again. They had stood firm to their morals and principles, and for that, Kimiko could not help but feel a shine of respect for them.  
  
"That is why if you read more of our folklore, you will see that most of The Heylin who battle the Xiaolin, when they are defeated, are imprisoned, rather than destroyed." Master Fung continued. "Imprisoned they cannot destroy, or threaten the world as they wish."  
  
"See, so you've nothing to worry about, Dearie!" Granny Spicer smiled, pinching Kimiko's cheek - much to Kimiko's embarrassment and resentment. "I was only teasing you anyway. The monster wont get you. There isn't anyway he can escape being a statue."  
  
Master Fung cleared his throat. "Well... that isn't... quite true."  
  
"What?" Kimiko blinked.  
  
"The Ashima Stone, like many of the other Shen Gong Wu, has ways in which its effect can be... nulled, or reversed."  
  
"Such as?" Kimiko asked, titling her head.  
  
"Have you ever heard of The Stone Forest, Kimiko?"  
  
When she replied with a shake of her head, the monk continued. "The Stone Forest is a place located in Shilin Yi Autonomous County. Legend has it that a beautiful girl of the yi people was born there. Her name... was Ashima. One day, Ashima fell in love, but was forbidden from marrying the person she had fell in love with. She fled the forest of her birth, and turned to stone."  
  
"That's a very sad story," Kimiko whispered, her heart going out Ashima.  
  
Master Fung smiled sadly, watching the cherry blossoms weave between the dragon statues in the garden. "The Ashima Stone Shen Gong Wu was made with this legend in mind. Although it turns people to stone, the way to undo it is with the power of true love. When two soul mates are reunited, the Ashima Stone's magic will vanish."  
  
_Only his true love can set him free?_  
  
"He was turned to stone two hundred years ago, if he was real, don't you think that his soul mate might be... umm... dead... by now? Kimiko winced as she asked this.  
  
Even though it was fascinating stuff, she still felt silly asking such serious questions about the legend. It was only a made up story. But for some reason, she felt compelled to know all that she could about this tale. Besides, the mysterious tugging had all but vanished now, having eased up more and more since they had started talking about this monster legend.  
  
"Perhaps. Though that would be a good thing. If that is the case then we shall never need fear of the Heylin warriors wrath." Master Fung replied.  
  
There felt like there was more to what he was going to say.  
  
"But?" Kimiko prompted.  
  
"Well, he is an immortal warrior. It is possible his true love is yet to walk the Earth."  
  
"Or maybe he doesn't have one. Who could fall in love with a monster?" Kimiko pointed out.  
  
"Ah, but he was not always a monster, Kimiko," Master Fung clasped his hands in front of him, closing his eyes in thought. "Fifteen hundred years ago, he was once a man on the side of good, a proud Xiaolin warrior who trained under Grand Master Dashi. However, he had a strong desire to be the greatest warrior whoever lived, and it was this thirst for power that ultimately drove him down the path of darkness. An evil Heylin demon took advantage of his weakness, and convinced him to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup."  
  
"Lao Mang Long Soup?" Kimiko frowned, titling her head.  
  
"An ancient soup that grants one immortality... at a heavy price. It transformed him into a half-human, half-dragon hybrid. A monster. Legend says he continued to drink the soup, and that if he didn't, then he would be unable to revert back to his human form."  
  
"So he can change from a monster into a human?"  
  
"That is what the legend says."  
  
"Do you think its all-"  
  
_Doooong! Doooong! Doooog!_ The loud echo of the evening bells interrupted Kimiko. The monk and the startled teen glanced towards the bell tower at the other end of the garden.  
  
"Ah, it seems it is bedtime."  
  
Master Fung turned to Granny Spicer who had fallen asleep, her head hung back, loud snores rattling her bones. He gently nudged her awake.  
  
"What no, Spicer! I've told you not to use my microwave to make your useless rob-Oh... hello there."  
  
Master Fung's previous unfinished words forgotten, Kimiko helped the old monk escort Granny to her room. Now that it was time for bed, most of the lanterns alighting the corridors had been blown out, leaving the temple in darkness. The only way they could see was the single lantern Master Fung had taken from the garden. After Granny was safely tucked away, Master Fung showed her to her own room.  
  
Before he left her, she called out to him. "Master Fung, do you... do you think its true? The legend that is? That there really is some... Heylin monster forever trapped in stone here?"  
  
Master Fung was silent a moment before answering. "There are many strange things in this world, young Kimiko. It would not surprise me in the least."  
  
True, there was many weird things in the world. But... but the idea that there could really be a warrior who was trapped in stone, locked away within the temple was ridiculous! It couldn't be real.  
  
"Master Fung, what was the warriors name?" Kimiko asked quietly. When she received no answer, she looked up, only to find the monk had vanished. "Eh... okay then. A question for another time."  
  
_Oh well. Time for some shut eye,_ _I guess,_ Kimiko thought with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. She reached for the screen of the sliding door, trying to stifle another yawn. _I must be more tired than I-_  
  
_Kimiko..._  
  
Instantly she spun around, keeping her back up again the sliding door. She glanced down the dark corridors.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. "Did... did someone call me?"  
  
No reply came.  
  
_Strange... I could have sworn I heard someone say my name,_ Kimiko thought warily, shaking her head. _I must be hearing things._  
  
_Kimiko..._  
  
That time, she was certain she had heard a male voice.  
  
"Master Fung? Is that you?"  
  
Again, she received no reply.  
  
Kimiko narrowed her eyes. Master Fung had to be playing with her, either that or his lantern had gone out and he needed help. With a roll of her eyes, and a faint smile on her face, she slipped into her room, retrieving the only source of light, a small red lantern, before hurrying down the corridor after the voice.  
  
She hoped if Master Fung's light had gone out then he would have the common sense not to move. The floors were all cobblestones, and much of it was uneven with cracks and holes that he could trip on.  
  
_Kimiko..._  
  
There it was again. This time it was louder than the last time, and she could vaguely make out that it didn't sound like Master Fung's voice. The elder monks voice was much coarser from age, but this voice had a more silky, pleasant like quality to it.  
  
_Wait a second,_ Kimiko drawled, a mild panic settling in. _Only two people in this entire temple know my name. Master Fung and Granny Spicer. No one else does and that voice doesn't sound like either of them._  
  
"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kimiko hissed, scared to raise her voice to much in case she woke someone.  
  
_Tap. Tap. Tap._  
  
Kimiko stopped, listening intently. Up ahead in the darkness, she could make out the faintest of footsteps. Whoever was calling on her had to be up ahead! She sprinted forward, lantern held out in front of her as a guide in the dark. The footsteps ahead of her became quicker, and she increased her speed.  
  
_Oh you are so not getting away!_  
  
Kimiko skidded round a corner, into another long dark, stone corridor that lead down a spiral stair case. Again, the footsteps got faster, more urgent. She followed them down into a labyrinth of passageways, going further and further until they abruptly stopped. Kimiko halted, straining to hear any noise to indicate where the person was hiding.  
  
It was only then, with a heart sickening throb, did she realize she was utterly lost!  
  
_This really wasn't a good idea,_ Kimiko muttered to herself, dragging a hand down her face. She just seemed to be filled great ideas today, didn't she?  
  
_Kimiko..._  
  
The teenager let out a scream, swirling around. The voice had whispered in her ear! But there was nothing there!  
  
_Someone has got to be playing with me!_ Taking in a deep breath, Kimiko moved forward, using her lantern to shine light in the dark corners. She couldn't see anyone here. Was it possible her imagination was just playing tricks on her? The monster story must have freaked her out more than she realized.  
  
"I'm just being silly. There isn't anyone... here."  
  
At the corner of her eyes, she noticed a large iron door, heavy chains draping over it. Cautiously, she went towards it, casting the amber glow of her lantern over it. There was Chinese symbol painted over the door in blood red paint. Having studies Chinese and being fluent in the language - as encouraged to do so by her father - Kimiko knew what the writing said.  
  
Evil is here.  
  
She should have turned around then and there and left. She should have just wondered around aimlessly, she might have gotten lucky and found her room or eventually would have stumbled across one of the temples patrolling monks. But no. Instead that tugging sensation came alive within her again, and as though possessed, her hand reached out... and she pushed open the door.  
  
With a spine shivering creak, the doors swung open.  
  
"Oh... wow."  
  
Kimiko found herself in a massive chamber. All around candles and torches lit up upon her entering, basking the room in an eerie golden glow. The walls towered high above her, the ceiling held up by the fanned out branches of six stone pillar blossom trees. Scattered throughout the room, all looking as though they had been frozen mid-battle, was a stone army of jungle cats. Some were hunched down low to the ground, teeth drawn back in a feral snarl. Others were on their hind legs, claws unsheathed, slashing outwards, ready to tear apart the unfortunate soul that crossed them.  
  
_Lion and tigers and cats! Oh my!'_ Kimiko mumbled, taking in the sight of the imposing statues.  
  
Slowly, Kimiko wondered into the chamber, eyes warily watching the jungle cats as she passed them.  
  
_Why is there legion of jungle cats hidden away in some secret passageway below the monastery?_ Kimiko pondered. _I wonder if there's also..._  
  
Before the thought had even fully formed, her eyes landed on the statue in the center of the room. Standing on its hind legs, its scaly arms stretched outwards, claws drawn, and its long tail coiled around its legs, was a statue of some kind of monster. It looked a little like a dragon. Or Maybe some over grown lizard.  
  
Kimiko walked over to it, titling her head as she examined it. "No way. You can't be the monster from the legend."  
  
It couldn't be. There was no way magical items that turned people into stone, or evil creatures that wanted to take over the world, existed. It was all myths and legends! Fantastical stories to share under starlight. They weren't real! It couldn't be...  
  
No. What this statue and everything else in the room had to be was simply statues made in honor of the legend. Something to keep it alive. Possibly attract tourists.  
  
Shaking her head, Kimiko laughed. She felt foolish for believing for even a second that it could have been true.  
  
"Well, good luck finding your soul mate." Kimiko smiled, patting the statue on the back.  
  
She turned away, her hair swishing behind her in a wave of blackness, tickling the statues snout. She didn't want to spend anymore time in this creepy place. She couldn't shrug the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
_Maybe I can find my way back to my room if I can find my way outside first,_ Kimiko mused.  
  
She had gotten half way towards the door when it happened. A loud, echoing crack ripping through the silence, stopping her dead in her tracks. Ever so slowly, eyes widening with every crackle and every rumble of rocks, Kimiko turned around. It took everything she had not to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
The stone was crumbling off of the statue dragon, revealing patches of glistening green and black scales underneath. It started moving, shaking off more of the splintered rocks. The creature inside then let out an Earth shaking roar as it blasted free of the remaining rumble.  
  
Kimiko gasped, covering her mouth to hold back her terrified shriek. She bolted behind one of the tree pillars, pressing herself up against it and holding her breath.

 _Oh my god, its real! The legend was all real! No way! This cannot be happening!  
_  
She heard the sound of rock crashing to the ground, and the angry snarls from the creature. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to cry.  
  
How could she have been so stupid! At seeing the sign on the door she should have just turned away! How many times had she screamed at a book or movie when she saw how protagonist do something so obviously foolish as this? How many times had she said that if she had ever been in such a situation she would have acted differently? Sensibly!  
  
Yet here she was and look what she had done! She'd just unleashed some legendary Heylin monster!  
  
_I knew I should have just spent the weekend shopping! I knew it!_ Kimiko whimpered to herself.  
  
_When two soul mates are reunited, the Ashima Stone's magic will vanish,_ Master Fung's voice rung through her head. Slowly, she lowered her hands as the thought sunk in. She... she had touched the statue... hadn't she? Jokingly patted it on the back. Did... did that mean. No! It wasn't possible! There was no way that...  
  
The sudden silence knocked her from her musing. Why wasn't the creature making any sound? Kimiko peeked out from behind the pillar, looking to the spot where the Heylin creature had once stood.  
  
Her heart jumped.  
  
It was gone!  
  
_Oh no! Where did it go? I didn't hear it leave! I should have heard something that big leave!_  
  
She peered out further, eyes darting between the cat statues, looking for where it may be hiding. She didn't want it to find her, but avoiding something was a whole lot easier when you knew where it was!  
  
Hot, steamy breath fell on her neck. A low growl sounded by her ear. Kimiko screamed.  
  
Not even looking back to face the monster, Kimiko pushed herself away from the pillar and bolted out into the open. As she raced down the center of the chamber, the jungle cat statues began shaking, cracking and splintering, the rock crumbling to the floor. Furious growls and roars erupted throughout the room, causing Kimiko to shriek as large tigers and lions tore themselves free from their tombs.  
  
_This is not good. This so not good!_  
  
Up a head, she saw the iron door that she had came in through, but it had two large tigers now snarling in front if it, blocking her path. With a curse, Kimiko skidded to a stop in front of them. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw most of the other jungle cats had freed themselves, and were now slowly creeping towards her, their teeth bared and tails flicking behind them.  
  
Frantically, her eyes scanned the room, looking for any means of escape. At the bottom of one of the pillars, she saw a reasonably sized opening that looked like it may lead deeper down into the temple. It was her only shot.  
  
_Well, here goes nothing!_  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she bolted straight into the army of jungle cats. There was an symphony of growls as the jungle cats leapt at her, claws swatting, and teeth gnashing. Kimiko dodged out their way, cartwheeling and leaping over them to avoid their attacks - some of which came a little too close to hitting their mark than she was comfortable with!  
  
_Come on, Kimiko! You can do this!_  
  
A massive Siberian tiger threw itself in the air at her. Kimiko acted on instinct, throwing herself under the beast and rolling to her feet. She sped up as she approached the hole, and without hesitation, dove forward onto her knees and skidded right into it.  
  
"I made it-ahhhh!" Kimiko let out a scream as she rolled down a dirty hill.  
  
The lantern slipped from her grasp, tumbling down in front of her, its light beam rolling around in the darkness madly. Kimiko hit the bottom of the hill on her stomach. Her body cried out in protest as she tried to move.  
  
"Ouch," Kimiko groaned, pushing herself onto her knees. "Lets not do that again."  
  
"Quick lesson, look before you leap."  
  
Kimiko looked up, her eyes falling onto a pair of black sandaled feet. She rose her head, looking up past the black trousers, and armored chest, to finally fall on the face of a handsome young man, with a startling pair of golden eyes like a sunrise.  
  
Kimiko's mouth gaped open.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Kimiko stuttered, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
The man chuckled, kneeling down and offering her a leather clad hand. Kimiko accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He smiled, and although it was a pleasant smile, there was something about it that gave Kimiko the chills.  
  
"I am Chase Young, pleasure to me you," He smiled, lifting her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "And you are?"  
  
"K-Kimiko," She spluttered before she could stop herself.  
  
The man smiled, softly repeating her name. "Kimiko. A beautiful name, for an equally beautiful young women."  
  
Kimiko's heart fluttered. She ducked her head, smiling shyly as she glanced up at him behind long, dark lashes.  
  
He certainly was handsome, sharp features, long black hair, with glimmers of green, that fell back to just above his waist. He held a proud, mysterious, dark air to him. It was his eyes though that were most captivating, deep golden pools with black slits that, now she could see them closer, reminded her of eyes like a-  
  
"Cats!" Kimiko suddenly shouted.  
  
Chase Young quirked an eyebrow at her. "Cats?"  
  
"The jungle cats! Up there!"  
  
How could she have forgotten for even a moment?  
  
Kimiko's head snapped down towards the lantern on the ground. She quickly picked it up with her free hand, shinning it around the room. She appeared to be in some kind of forgotten chamber, one that had partially caved in. The mountain of dirt she had tumbled down had been apart of the roof that had collapsed. This was probably one of those 'unsafe places' Master Fung has spoken off.  
  
"I was up there," Kimiko pointed up the hill, sounding a little hysterical. "And then there was this... this creature, and then there were jungle cats attacking me!"  
  
"I think you must have bumped your head, little one" The man chuckled, reaching out and tucking stray bang out of her face. "There are no jungle cats up there."  
  
"No! There is, I saw... Eh- Hold up! What are you doing down here? Are you one of the temple monks?"  
  
Now that she could see him properly in the lanterns light, she noticed he didn't really look like he belonged here. All the other monks, with the exception of Master Fung, wore orange robes in representation of the suns cycles. Yet this man was dressed head to toe in menacing green and gold, antique armour, that seemed for suited for a Prince of Darkness than a humble monk. Around his waist was a red sash with a sinister golden eye with a black slit iris, it resembled a reptilian eye.  
  
The image of the dragon monster upstairs flashed in her mind at the sight of the strange symbol. Kimiko took a step back, pulling her hand free from his. She was met with a slight resistance, the man seeming rather reluctant to let go of her hand.  
  
There was a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach, warning her something wasn't right. That this stranger was someone she show be wary of. Fearful even.  
  
"I've lived here for _many_ years," Chase Young replied, the faintest traces of a mocking smirk. "But no, I am not one of the _temple monks._ "  
  
Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the slight venom in his voice when he spoke of the monks.  
  
"Then why are you living here if you're not a monk?" Kimiko asked suspiciously.  
  
"You are a curious one," Chase smirked, taking a step forward. "I have been a... _guest_ , of sorts here. Though I shall be taking my leave, _very_ shortly."  
  
"Uh-huh," Kimiko nodded, unsurely. "So, how did you find me? I literally just fell down here."  
  
"I was merely wondering the grounds, and had discovered this room before you came crashing down," Chase explained, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
"I was trying to get away from the tigers and lions!"  
  
"There is nothing up there, Kimiko," Chase insisted, softly.  
  
"There is no way I just imagined all of that!" Kimiko said, raising her voice.  
  
He couldn't seriously believe that her imagination was that wild! She knew everything she had seen up there was real! What she couldn't understand was how he didn't hear all of the commotion! A quick glance around the room confirmed that there was only one way in and one way out of here, the hole in the pillar she had fell down. He had to have been in here when all the commotion upstairs had happened. Besides, the creatures roar should have woken up he entire temple!  
  
"Come, let me show you then."  
  
"I am not going up there! We'll get eaten!"  
  
Chase laughed. "I give you my word, no harm shall come to you so long as you are with me."  
  
Chase offered her his hand.  
  
She eyed it warily for a moment. Despite the dangerous vibes she was getting from the man, for some reason, she trusted him. If he said no harm would come to her, then she believed him. She accepted his hand again.  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Chase's lip at this, and he began leading her back up the hill of dirt and debry. He crouched through the hole first, assisting Kimiko out after him.  
  
"See, there is nothing to be afraid of. There isn't anything here."  
  
Kimiko glanced around. He was right... there was nothing here. No snarling jungle cats. No petrifying monster. No mounds of rumble that had fallen off the statues.  
  
"Nothings here," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Had she imagined it all? Was her exhaustion from all her traveling kicking in and she was starting to hallucinate? Or was it just stress from having finished several of her exams a few weeks ago finally taking their toll? There was always the possibility that she was dreaming.  
  
"I must be going nuts," Kimiko laughed half heartedly, scarcely believing it. She ran a hand down her tresses. "Wow. Don't I feel like an idiot."  
  
_But it all seemed so real._ Kimiko raised her hand to her head, feeling her temperature. _Maybe I really should stop by the infirmary and have the nurse check me out._  
  
Now she was worried that she really was losing it. How could she have imagined all of that so vividly? With a long sigh Kimiko decided the best thing to do was go to bed, rest up, then tomorrow, or later on in the day rather, she would go to the nurse.  
  
"Well, I think we should get back to our rooms before we get into trouble," Kimiko muttered, turning to leave.  
  
"And why would we be in trouble?" Chase asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Because of..." Kimiko trailed off, turning around and giving Chase an odd look.  
  
Curfew. Everyone was suppose to be in their rooms by midnight, it was the temples rules. Only a select few monks were allowed out past the time for patrolling duties. That raised the question, why wasn't Chase in his room? Why would he be wondering around on a midnight stroll when he knew he wasn't allowed to be? He had said he had been a guest here for many years, so how wouldn't he know about the curfew?  
  
"The ten o'clock curfew," Kimiko replied. "Don't you know about it? I thought you'd lived here for years?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The curfew. A nuisance, isn't it?" Chase laughed.  
  
_Why didn't he correct me on it? Its midnight the curfew is at... not ten._  
  
"Yeah," Kimiko laughed tightly, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Feels like I'm stuck with a bed time again. The temple elder Master Chi really is a stick in the mud, huh?"  
  
"Truly," Chase nodded in agreement.  
  
Panic blossomed in her chest. That confirmed it, he was lying. He had to be. She knew now for sure. He wasn't who he said he was. He wasn't a guest who had been staying here for years, otherwise he would have corrected her on not only the curfew time, but the temples elder monk's name.  
  
He wasn't a tourist, her group were the only tourists in the temple at the moment, and she didn't recall seeing him on the tour bus.  
  
Perhaps he was an intruder? During the tour Master Fung has said how over the centuries many thieves had tried to break into the temple to steal the treasures and artefacts hidden within the walls. Yet if he was some intruder who was trying to pass himself off as a guest, surely he would have done some basic research?  
  
_He wouldn't know about the curfew, or who any of the monks in the temple were, if he'd been sealed away in it as a statue for two hundred years,_ Kimiko thought quietly to herself.  
  
_It transformed him into a half-human, half-dragon hybrid. A monster. Legend says he continued to drink the soup, and that if he didn't, then he would be unable to revert back into his human form.  
  
So he can change from the monster into a human?"  
  
That is what the legend says._  
  
The conversation she had had with Master Fung played in her head. Kimiko began edging away from Chase, carefully trying to make her way over to the door.  
  
"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Chase asked, taking a step towards her. Kimiko wasn't too fond of how he said her name like a caress. From the tone in his voice, she knew that he knew she was starting to join the dots together.  
  
"Funny, everyone's been asking me that all day," Kimiko laughed, emptily. She backed away, never once letting her eyes leave the mysterious person before her. "I've been feeling awful since I started heading to this place, to be honest."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds to me like you're instincts were trying to warn you."  
  
"Let me guess, tiger instincts? I think I've had enough of tigers for one day."  
  
If she really did have some supernatural danger detectors then they were going haywire right now, screaming at her to get out of there. Now! All around her she got the feeling of being watched, like their were dozens of eyes starring at her in the shadows.  
  
"You know... have you heard of the legend of this temple?" Kimiko asked casually, still backing away.  
  
Chase Young crossed his arms, giving her an amused look.  
  
"They say that two hundred years ago some kind of shape shifting, Heylin warrior was turned to stone and imprisoned here."  
  
"Really?" Chase asked lightly.  
  
Kimiko nodded. She spared a quick glance over her shoulder. She wasn't too far away from the door, she was sure she could get to it if she made a dash for it.  
  
_Stay calm. You can do this, Kimiko._  
  
She just hoped he wasn't as fast as he looked, and that his heavy looking armour would slow down should he go after her.  
  
"Yipe, they say that-"  
  
She didn't say another word, instead she spun around and made a break for the door. Her heart leaped for joy as she drew closer. Just a little more and - BANG! The doors slammed shut. Kimiko didn't have enough time to slow herself down and crashed face first into them.  
  
"No!" Kimiko shouted, slapping her hand angrily off the door.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Kimiko swirled around, finding Chase Young inches away. He put both his hands at either side of her head, trapping her between his arms. He leaned forward, taking up her entire vision. Kimiko gulped.  
  
"You're the Heylin warrior that was trapped here... aren't you?" Kimiko murmured what her instincts had been screaming.  
  
"I am," Chase smiled chillingly. "And you're the one who freed me."  
  
Idly, he took a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. "Strange that you were able to do so, considering the only one who could undo the magic of the Ashami Stone would be my..."  
  
"Soul mate?" Kimiko finished for him with a silent breath.  
  
Chase's eyes gleamed, the sinister smirk on his face growing. "Kimiko. Such a fitting name."  
  
Confused by his sudden change in topic, Kimiko blinked rapidly. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what your name means, little one?"  
  
Kimiko slowly shook her head, unsure of what he was getting at.  
  
"Empress," Chase drawled huskily. "Seems fitting that that's what my souls mates name would mean. Considering I will rule this world one day."  
  
_Rule the world? No way... he can't be serious!_  
  
Horror must have been etched across her face, because Chase's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You have nothing to fear. I have already given you my word that no harm shall come to you. That I will never allow."  
  
He ran his fingers down her hair, watching as the dark waves fell through his hands.  
  
_The Heylin are the ones who have fallen to the darkness,_ Granny Spicer voice echoed in her mind. _They're the bad guys. The villains. The ones who wish to enslave humanity and take over the world, plunging it into eternal darkness.  
  
Enslave humanity. Take over the world. Eternal darkness!_ Kimiko shook her head, her heart hammering in her chest as fear spiked.  
  
"You're not serious... are you?"  
  
"Of course I am." Chase responded dryly. "I have planned to do so for fifteen hundred years, and this time, I shall not fail."  
  
"You won't win," Kimiko whispered, trying to find her inner courage to stop her voice shaking. "The Xiaolin beat you before. They can do it again."  
  
Chase's eyes narrowed, and he leaned in closer to her. Kimiko pushed herself up as far as she could against the door to try and get away from him. She steeled her gaze, refusing to allow him to intimidate her any further.  
  
"Don't count on it," Chase said, pulling back from her slightly.  
  
"If they don't stop you, then I promise you, that I will."  
  
She was the one who had set him loose; she was the one who would defeat him and set things right! She had made a mistake and she would fix it. She wasn't about to let him leave here and... and take over the world! If such a fate befell mankind because of her stupidity, she would never forgive herself! She would protect everyone... even if it killed her.  
  
Inside her she felt something stir to life. Courage.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are you going to do?" Chase asked, smirking.  
  
Kimiko was starting to disliking that irksome, cocky smirk of his.  
  
_I am so going to enjoy wiping that smile of your handsome face!_  
  
"This!"  
  
Using both hands, Kimiko gripped onto his right arm and swung out from between his arms. She swiftly swung her leg into the back of his knees, causing him to buckle. She then grabbed him by the shoulders, slammed him into the iron door, then threw him to the ground.  
  
Chase barely touched the floor, putting his hands back and flipping himself over so he was onto his feet.  
  
Kimiko spun around, her hair flying behind her as she round kicked him in the stomach. Well. That had been the intent. He caught her foot and yanked her forward, throwing her off balance. Kimiko let out a yelp as she awkwardly fell forward, her hands landing on Chase's armoured chest for support. He still had a firm grasp on her foot, stopping her from escaping.  
  
"So you can fight?" Chase sounded rather happy about this new information, an evil grin appearing on his face. "Well now, this makes things more interesting."  
  
Kimiko growled, tightening her hand into a fist and aiming for Chase's face. The Heylin warrior smirked, catching it with his free hand and pulling her even closer so their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You fight well, but not well enough."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kimiko growled.  
  
Then she braced herself, and head-butted Chase. He cried out, instinctively releasing both her foot and her hand. Kimiko used the opportunity to aim a powerful blow to his stomach, knocking him back a few yards. She dropped down into a low crouch, her own smirk appearing on her face.  
  
"Here's a lesson for you! Play with fire, you get burned!"  
  
Chase rose from to his feet, flicking back his mass of hair.  
  
"You wish to play, then play we shall."  
  
Then he vanished.  
  
Kimiko starred dumbfounded at the spot he had been. _Where... where did he go? He-He just disappeared!  
_  
"Miss me?"  
  
Before Kimiko could react to the sound of his voice in her ear, Chase had tripped her up with a quick movement of his foot. Kimiko found herself staring up at his grinning gold eyes from the floor.  
  
_Damn it!_  
  
Kimiko growled, and in one swift movement, she propped herself up with one hand, then swung her leg round in an attempt to trip Chase up. The Heylin warrior jumped out the way, laughing in mockery at her poor attempt. The next second Kimiko was on her feet again, aiming furious kicks and punches at Chase.  
  
Chase laughed, clearly enjoying himself as he blocked her moves.  
  
They danced like that for a few moments, each taking turns of being on the defensive and the offensive. Eventually Kimiko began to tire, and Chase decided to put an end to their waltz.  
  
He shot forward, striking her with two digits in the throat.  
  
Kimiko felt her throat closing, and began gasping for air. Her hands flew up to her throat, her eyes clenching shut, a wobbly veil of tears lining them. She fell to her knees, trying desperately not to allow herself to panic.  
  
_I can't... I can't... breath... what has he... done?_  
  
"You still have much to learn if you are ever to defeat me, little one." Chase knelt down beside her, ignoring Kimiko's heated glare. Gently, he pried her hands away from her throat, and put pressure on the middle of her jugular.  
  
Kimiko felt the air returning to her lungs, and she gulped in greedily.  
  
"Perhaps one day you will allow me to teach you."  
  
"Not likely." Kimiko snorted, still trying to recover her lost oxygen. "That would require... spending time... with you, and to be frank... I don't really like you."  
  
"Terrible liar. Something we shall have to work on if your ever to rule by my side."  
  
Her body tensed, her stomach churning at such a thought.  
  
"I'd never join you," Kimiko spat, her fiery eyes meeting his challengingly.  
  
"Never say never," Chase tsked, smiling broadly. "The word is a complex place. Some times are destinies are determined by events out of our control."  
  
"Kutabare!" Kimiko spoke in Japanese, smiling mirthless.  
  
Then she launched herself forward. Chase rolled his eyes, catching her and sending her flying over his shoulder. She crashed into one of the stone pillars, wincing as her back throbbed painfully. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up to her feet, using the stone tree as leverage.  
  
"It seems you're not ready to take your rightful place by my side, not yet. Such a shame. But one day my love... you shall be."  
  
"I'm not your love," Kimiko snarled in disgust.  
  
"Not yet," Chase smirked. "Only a soul mate can vanquish the magic of the Ashami Stone that imprisoned me. You're touch did just that. We're destined. Fate has tied us together with the red string, whether we like it or not. I look forward to discovering all the ways in which we complete each other."  
  
Destiny be damned, she would not allow fate to mess with her life like this!  
  
"I will never fall for you, Chase," She promised.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
In a blink he was in front of her, and before she could register this, he had leaned forward, ghosting a kiss upon her lips. It was the faintest of touches, soft and quick like the stroke of an artists brush. His right hand had went to the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair, while his left hand grasped one of her hands, gently stroking her fingers.  
  
Startled, Kimiko merely stood there like a dear caught in headlights. For a second she almost kissed back... almost. She came to her senses quickly, and instead let out a vicious hiss, attempting to push him away. He vanished before she had the chance, and the next thing she knew, her world descended into darkness.  
  
Just before the darkness of unconsciousness took her, she felt Chase's arms catch her, lifting her up in a bridal carry. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her throat.  
  
"Until next time we meet."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Several hours later, Kimiko woke up in a hospital ward. Her father was sat at her bed side, having left his business meeting in Hong Kong as soon as the news of his daughter being in hospital reached his ears. Upon seeing his precious daughter awake, tears of joy flooded his eyes.  
  
"What... happened?" Kimiko asked, struggling to breath as her father embraced her in a bone crushing hug.  
  
Her father explained to her that the temple had mysteriously collapsed during the night. No one knew why as it only recently passed its health and safety inspection, that assured everyone the building was safe. Thankfully everyone had made it out in time, and no one was harmed. The monks had found her unconscious at the base of the mountain, safely out of harms way.  
  
Her father asked her how had she gotten there, and she told him that she couldn't recall, guessing she must have just sleep walked there.  
  
It was only when she saw the black rose by her bedside table, tied with a golden ribbon, did it all come crashing back to her.  
  
The rose was a promise. A reminder that he would be back for her one day. Until such time she would always be looking over her shoulder, waiting for the inevitable day when Chase returned to try and bring her over to the dark side, to be at his side for all eternity.    
  
Two weeks later, she received what she saw as her chance to change her fate. It came in the form of a letter from a Xiaolin temple, informing her she had been chosen, if she wished, to become a Xiaolin Dragon.  
  
She accepted.


	2. Mystery In The Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I took so long with this chapter - admittedly its the same with a lot of my stories - is I really liked the first chapter and didn't want to ruin it. Instead of making this a series of one-shots, I've merged the idea for another story I had with this one and I'll see how it goes.
> 
> If you don't like this chapter though you can always keep Legend as a stand alone one-shot :) xx

_"Kimiko Tohomiko! This is nuts! You cannot be serious!"_

Cringing, Kimiko pulled her mobile phone away from her ear. With a long sigh, she rested her head against the jeeps window, trying her best to ignore the way it shook violently with each bump the driver went over on the worn down, dirt road.

Outside, the endless golden fields of farmlands rolled by. Some patches shone brighter than others as the radiant amber rays of the rising sun, visible through the gaps in the far off, pink, green and orange forest clad mountains, shone down on them. It was so peaceful and tranquil, barely a breeze stirring the passing trees or shrubs; yet she had a feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

"Keiko, calm down. I know what I'm-"

_"Why on Earth are you running away to join a monastery to become a monk?"_ Keiko cut in, her usually sugary sweet voice taking on a high pitch shrill. _"Like, did something happen back home? Did you have a fight with your dad or something? Oh my stars, tell me he isn't trying to force you into Omiai again?"_

Kimiko shook her head, resting her fingertips on her temple. "No, Keiko. We haven't been fighting, and he already knows that there is _no way_ I would willingly attend one of those things. Look, this is just something that I have to do."

_"But why, Kimiko?"_

"B-because I just do!"

She couldn't tell her friend why it was she felt compelled to join the Xiaolin monastery - she couldn't tell anyone, not even her father. What was she suppose to tell them? That she had unwittingly unleashed an all powerful Heylin warrior who wanted to take over the world? That she couldn't sleep at night for fear that the sun would never rise again, that the world would forever remain in darkness, and that it would all be her fault?

Kimiko's eyes trailed down to the black rose she was idly twirling in her hand.

It had been over a month since she had received it, having found it lying on her bedside table in the hospital the night the Xiaolin monastery in the mountains had 'mysteriously' collapsed. It had needed no card or note to tell her who the sender was - she had knew instantly upon laying eyes on it.

Despite being over a month old, the rose had not begun to wilt away as she had expected. She had taken it home with her, thrown it under her bed and had tried to forget about it. It was only when she had been packing her belongings when she had decided to become a Xaiolin monk, that she rediscovered the rose. Even though it had not been cared for or watered in weeks, it still remained as beautiful and elegant as the first time she saw it. She plucked at one of the velvety petals, contemplating whether or not taking it with her to the Xiaolin temple tomorrow was such a good idea.

"I just… I just have to," Kimiko whispered, more to herself.

_"That isn't a good enough reason to throw away your life!"_ Keiko snapped agitatedly, huffing in frustration. Kimiko imagined Keiko would be pacing up and down her room right now, irritably running her glittery nails through her short, neon blue hair.

"I am not throwing away my life, Keiko," Kimiko mumbled, biting her lip.

She was just… putting it on hold. Just for a while. Until she fixed the wrong she had done. Once the issue with Chase Young was resolved then… then she could go home and continue on with her life, and pretend that this detour from it had never occurred.

"Listen, this is only going to be a temp-"

_"What about your family's company?"_ Keiko cut in quickly, sounding flustered and angry. _"You're supposed to inherit it from him when he retires! There's no one else to take it over! You're his only child! What does your father think of all this? Surely he didn't agree with this!"_  
  
Kimiko looked guilty to the side, her fingers tightening on the rose. Trying to explain to her father her decision had been difficult. He was very protective of her, and the idea that she wanted to move away to another country to live a remote life as a monk came as a complete shock - as it would do to any parent!

At first he hadn't agreed, refusing to accept that she would want such a life. He thought she was being ridiculous, acting on some silly impulse. He and Keiko had shared the same thoughts. Why would she want to throw away her life? Her promising future?

She lived a highly privileged life, living in a penthouse in Tokyo, wanting for nothing? She went to one of the most esteemed universities in the world, was a top grade student with near perfect scores. Being an heiress to a multi-million dollar company meant she had a career waiting for her to take it over when she was ready. Her social life was great, she was never short of friends, and was fond of spending her weekends hitting the nightlife of the city. What wasn't there too love? She lived a comfortable life of luxury. A life that was something most people could only ever dream of!

And yet here she was, telling her loved ones that she was wanting to give all that up and more to live a mundane life of a monk, to train and learn their ways.

There was no way her father would accept this. She had known before even discussing the decision with him that he would never understand or be happy with it. None of her loved ones would. They were no fools and knew her too well. They knew she was happy with her life. Content. Why wouldn't she be? Her life was perfect… wasn't it?

"He's fine with it," Kimiko mumbled, crossing her fingers.

_"No way,"_ Keiko scoffed, her eyes no doubt widening in disbelief, her pacing grinding to a complete halt as she mulled over the implausibility of it. _"There is no way he is fine with this! Like, no way, nuh-uh! I believe that as much I believe you would willingly wear a kimono!"_

"Well, fine might be too strong a word," Kimiko drawled, wincing.

He wasn't fine about it in the slightest. After hours of arguing over it Kimiko had been forced to change tactic, instead assuring her father it was only a short time adventure, and by no means a long term, or heaven forbid a permanent one - though truthfully she had never intended to let it be permanent choice if she could help it.

Originally when she had been discussing the decision with her father she had not specified how long she would be staying there. She couldn't. She didn't know how long she would have to stay there. She wasn't so ridiculously optimistic to believe that she could defeat Chase in only a few weeks. No, as much as she loathed it she knew it would take much longer than that. Much longer.

He was an ancient warrior who had fifteen hundred years fighting experience under his belt. She on the other hand had only been practicing Kung Fu twice a week since she was ten. Chase was a shape shifting monster who had managed to destroy an entire temple in only a few short moments. She was just one girl with no powers, magic, or mystical weapons at her disposal to help her. She scarcely had any knowledge on the war she was about to enter, and despite knowing more than the average person about the history of the Xaiolin, Kimiko was quickly discovering they had far more secrets than anyone could have dreamed of. Many of which she was sure she didn't ever want to know of… yet now that looked inevitable that she would discover them.

It was impossible to think that she could learn everything she needed to in order to defeat Chase within a short period of time. No. In reality if she was serious about making up for her mistake then she would have to be in it for the long run. Not weeks… but months… and frightfully the possibility that it would take years would not cease lingering in the back of her mind.

That was why when she had first brought up joining the temple with her father she had been reluctant to say it was only for a duration of time. She hadn't wanted to lie to him. To tell him she would be home soon when she knew how unlikely that was. She hadn't wanted to give him the most poisonous thing of all… false hope.

But after his clear reluctance to let her go, she had been forced to comfort him, and everyone else, with a lie. A bittersweet lie that she would be back home shortly, that her sole reason for going to the temple was curiosity and an eagerness to learn more.

They were better off not knowing the real reason.

They were better off remaining blissfully unaware of the evil lurking in the shadows.

She would find excuses to appease them later should they ask, in a few weeks time, why she hadn't returned home yet. She would think of something. She always did. But for now, it was a distant problem. Right now she had more important things to dwell on. She didn't want to think of the spiraling web of lies she would ensnare herself in as the days passed by.

Lying was not something she was fond of doing. Especially not to her father.

But what choice did she have?

_"What about the rest of your family? What about your friends? Me? Remember me? You're best friend since we were toddlers!"_ Keiko snapped, her breath leaving in her angry puffs. Kimiko would hardly be surprised if she had huffed, puffed and stomped her entire mansion down by now.

"Regardless of how my father feels about any of this he doesn't have a choice. I'm eighteen years old. This is my life. My decision. Not his, or anyone else's, and I'm sorry… but that extends to you to Keiko. This. Is. My. Life. _Mine!"_

_"But-"_

"Look," Kimiko snapped in exasperation, resting her head back against the headrest of her seat. She just wanted this conversation over with. "I just want to learn more about Xiaolin life, learn about their history, their culture. You know how much I love history."

_"I know but-"_

"And," Kimiko continued, ignoring Keiko's interjection. "I want to learn more about Kung Fu, and who better to learn it from than a Xaiolin master? You know I enjoy learning martial arts as much as I love Goo Zombies. After I've stayed here for a while, learned as much as I can, I'll be back home. This is just a… learning experience. The Xaiolin temple offered me an opportunity to learn, and I'm taking it."

There was a long pause on the other line of the phone, for a moment Kimiko thought she had lost reception until Keiko finally spoke. _"So… you will.. be coming back home then… right?"  
_  
_I hope so..._

"Yes."

_"Oh ,that's fine then,"_ Keiko sighed, relief evident in her voice. _"Stars above you had me worried! I thought you'd completely lost it! Why didn't you just say that at the start!"_

Actually she had already tried to say that at the very beginning of the phone call. Keiko just hadn't paid attention, instead she had been too shocked about hearing Kimiko was moving away to the Xaiolin temple and had allowed herself to get worked up and had blasted into a rant. Jumping the gun was Keiko's specialty.

"I would have if you had let me explain myself without cutting in," Kimiko muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kimiko heard the rustling of fabrics on the other end of the line and guessed Keiko must have thrown herself onto her bed. She'd probably be lying flat on her belly, her legs kicking the air, her chin rested in her hand, propped up by her elbows.

_"Aww I'm really gonna miss ya, Kimi! If you need to call me I'm available twenty four seven, exclusively for you!"_

Kimiko couldn't help but giggle, "Thanks, Keiko."

_"Have you told Nicko yet? Like, not to be the prophet of doom or anything, but long distance relationships seldom work out, even if this is only temporary."_

Ah, Nicko. The name drew another sigh from the girl, one of exasperation. Nicko was her boyfriend - or rather had been. He was a sweet guy, overly polite, friendly and painfully shy. They had meet at a comic con in Kyoto last year, and after a few months of casually hanging out with one another, they had decided to go out. Everything had been going fine, at least… Kimiko thought it had been.

"No, I haven't told him nor am I going to. He hasn't spoken to me in weeks!"

What angered her most about her now _ex_ -boyfriend's evasion was he hadn't even told her what it was she had done to upset him! She couldn't think of anything that she had done that could justify his behavior towards her. But even if she had done something wrong the least he could do was tell her what it was, rather than leaving her stuck in limbo confused as to what their relationship was.

_"N-Nickos avoiding you? Really?"_ Keiko's shocked voice spluttered. _"Like, socially awkward Nicko who apologizes for weeks after he accidentally bumps into you?"_

Kimiko could understand Keiko's disbelief at Nicko's behaviour. It was completely out of character for him. He was always so self conscious about offending or upsetting someone.

Yet for some strange reason over the last few weeks he had been avoiding her like the plague. She had tried everything to get a hold of him but he was blatantly ignoring all her phone calls, texts and emails. At first she had been furious at his sudden evasion. But now she simply didn't care. If he wasn't decent enough to break it off with her face to face then whatever. She didn't need him in her life.

_"That's so weird. I thought Nicko was such a nice guy as well."_

"Didn't we both," Kimiko muttered.

_"What about the other stuff though? Like, Nicko aside what's going to happen with university and your studies? And what about gymnastic? I thought you had a torment coming up soon? Are you still attending that? Will the temple let you? And what about-"_

Kimiko clenched her eyes shut, trying to drown out Keiko's words. She could feel her body tensing, a flurry of panic stirring inside her, tensing with each factor in her life that Keiko brought up. So many things that would have to be put on hold indefinitely.

She didn't want to think about everything she was leaving behind. She didn't want to have to deal with all the consequences of putting her life on hold like this. She had enough on her plate to deal with right now.

Then again, if Chase Young got his way she may never have the chance to worry about any of those things again. The thought terrified her, and with that thought her imagination began to run wild, imagining the dark scenarios of such a future. Her trapped by his side... for all eternity.

_No! Its not going to happen! I won't let it!_

_"What about-"_

"Keiko!" Kimiko shouted abruptly, the sharpness in her voice startling her friend. "Look, I need to go, you're breaking up."

_"Wait, what? Kimiko, no! Don't you dare hang up on me! This is stuff you seriously have to consider before jumping head first into a decision like-"_

"Ah, sorry Keiko. I can't understand a word you're saying. Terrible reception in the countryside," Kimiko said with false sincerity. Just let me hang up, Keiko. Just this once let it go...

_"Wait! Countryside? Don't tell me you're already heading there! Kimiko!"_

"No, not yet, but I will be tomorrow. Sorry, Keiko. Gotta go! Sayōnara!"

_"Kimi-"_

Click. Kimiko turned her phone off and threw it into her bag. With a sigh Kimiko's head flopped forward, her face burying into her hands.

"Sorry, Keiko," She murmured, letting out a miserable sigh.

Well that long, awaited conversation had gone well. And with the way it had ended Kimiko knew it wouldn't be long before Keiko tried to get a hold of her again in order to continue the previous conversation in more detail. She would demand answers; answers that right now Kimiko did not have, answers that would have to be tweaked, trimmed, twisted and tinkered with until they were no more than perfected, pretty lies that Keiko would accept.

She felt awful lying to Keiko, they were childhood best friends. Every detail of each other lives an open book for the other to read and protect. They shared everything. There were no no secrets between them. Well, at least there hadn't been… until now.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Her driver - Nicholas, an old friend of the Tohomiko family - gravelly voice called from the front.

He was a very energetic and bubbly soul, especially for someone well into his late sixties. He was dressed to impress, proudly sporting the Tohomiko Companies top notch Chauffeur uniform; a freshly ironed black tux, white shirt, black tie with the Tohomiko Companies logo sewn onto it, polished black shoes and a black hat. Kimiko had tried to convince him to opt out of wearing the uniform as the weather forecast had predicted the temperature would be soaring high, but he insisted on wearing it, refusing to look anything but his best when at work.

Kimiko smiled into the car mirror, looking at the old man with wrinkles crinkling his petite, freckled, grinning face.

"I'm fine. Its just- _wahhh!"_  
  
The car lurched forward, coming to an abrupt stop as they were meet at the tail end of a traffic jam trying to enter the city. Kimiko went hurtling head over heels into the front of the jeep, her head whacking off the dashboard. With a groan, one hand rubbing her now throbbing head, Kimiko pulled herself up into the front passenger seat.

"Ouch! Talk about instant karma," Kimiko moaned, glaring bitterly at the back lights of the car is in front.

"I told you to wear your seat belt, Miss!" Nicholas scolded, tutting as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Lesson learned."

"Looks like we'll be stuck in traffic for a while. What time was your appointment with the museum curator, Professor Tansan?"

Kimiko glanced at her watch, grimacing. "Twenty minutes."

"I told you we should have left earlier, Miss."

"I know, I know," Kimiko muttered, crossing her arms and starring irritably out of the window.

Her face lit up in surprise when she saw a large, black crow swoop down from the sky, fluttering its wings as it perched itself on the side mirror on her side of the jeep. It titled its head at her, watching her through curious, black, beady eyes that reflected her image with almost crystal clarity.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have this meeting? Is it for an assignment at class?" Nicholas asked, turning down the radio.

Kimiko broke her stare down with the bold bird, glancing behind her to an envelope sitting innocently on the seat next to the one she had previously occupied. She had received it out of the blue yesterday afternoon, a private delivery man giving it to her personally. It had no return address or any indication of who it was from. Inside was a letter that simply requested she attend a meeting with a historian and museum curator called Gorou Tansan.

At first she had thought there was some kind of mix up. She hadn't arranged to meet with any historian, her history classes not really calling for it as she had all the resources and texts she could possibly need at her disposable within the universities esteemed library. She'd phoned up her lecturer, asking if this was a part of the course. When her teacher had told her she knew nothing about it, her confusion had grown. She would have binned the letter and ignored it but on a whim she had decided to research who this Professor Tansan was.

It was his field of expertise that had lead to her immediate decision to go to the meeting. His field of study was The Military History of China and he specialized in Warlordism.

"Yipe," Kimiko lied, pushing her waves of hair behind her ear. "A few select students are getting a mini tour of the archives."

Thankfully, the traffic began to move and Kimiko was able to get to her destination, Tokyo National Museum, right on time. She told Nicholas she'd call him when she was done and bid him farewell as he drove off. She turned to the museum, taking in a deep breath as she made her way in. The receptionist happily directed her upstairs, telling her she would find the professor waiting for her in Exhibition hall 5. When she got there she saw the silver plague above the door, it read _'History of Warlords Exhibition.'_

Cautiously, a feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach, Kimiko made her way into the large, high ceiling room. Inside was an impressive and fearsome display of all manners of relics. There were mannequins decorated in reconstructions of the terrifying armor warlords and warriors of all times would have worn, authentic pieces of real armor that had once seen battle, the bruises and scars still visible, delicately sitting on cushions before them. On the walls, in-between ancient maps and tapestries in glass cases, were all manners of weapons, swords, axes, bows and arrows, knifes and spears.

Kimiko swallowed, turning her attention from the displays to scan the small crowds of guests and chattering tourists. One man stood out. He remained in the same spot, his attention more focused on his watch rather than the interesting displays all around. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, Sir," Kimiko called out politely as she approached him. "You wouldn't be Mr. Tansan, would you?"

The man looked up, slightly startled. He looked to be in his late fifties, his hair having gone a dark, grayish colour. On his nose was a pair of black, sleek frames propped up on his long, crooked nose. He was dressed smartly, a white shirt hidden under a cotton, black vest, black trousers and a pair of black, polished shoes.

"Ah, you must be Kimiko. Nicko has told me much about you."

"Nicko?" Kimiko blinked. "Nicko is the one who arranged this meeting?"

"Why of course, didn't he tell you?" Mr. Tansan asked, glancing over his spectacles. Kimiko shook her head. "Hmm, he has been acting a bit strangely and cryptic of late. It's odd that he wouldn't tell you about this given the magnitude of it. Hmm, well regardless the reason for this meeting is there's something for you to collect downstairs. He's pulled quite a few strings and called in many favors to get you this."

"Get me what exactly?" Kimiko asked hesitantly. What was Nicko up to?

"He said you're life would depend on it," Mr. Tansan said seriously, though she could see the mirth in his eyes. He obviously thought Nicko was joking with him about the severity of whatever this was all about. "Come with me down to the archives and I'll let you collect it."

Mr. Tansan took her into the museum's archives, hidden far below the main building, secured behind a variety of coded doors. They walked down a concrete corridor with no windows, flickering, dull lights casting shadows across the walls. They passed many doors, each labeled with a series of numbers. Finally they came to a stop in front of one particular door. Mr. Tansan handed her a piece of paper.

"I have a few things I need to grab we'll I'm down here in another vault so I'm afraid you'll have to go on a bit of a treasure hunt. On that you'll find the isle and shelf number that will lead you to what you need to collect. I think its an old create of sorts. Nicko's left you a note on it on it so you should find it no bother."

"Thanks," Kimiko nodded as Mr. Tansan swiped a card on the security panel, the vault door sliding open. He ushered her in, telling her he'd back to take her out in half an hour, giving her plenty of time to find Nicko's 'surprise'.

The vault room was huge, rows and rows of metallic shelves heading down to the other end of the long room. The shelves were stacked high with paintings, boxes of all shape, size and variety, oddly shaped packages, antiques and other various things.

_I wonder how many of these things are either haunted or possessed?_ Kimiko joked - though that little superstitious side of her began to put her on edge. After what had happened in the Xiaolin Monastery, for all she knew, ghosts and demons and paranormal activities could be real too! The thought did not abide well with her.

"Lets see, Isle 12, Shelf 124, Box 1500."

Kimiko followed the instructions, the click of her heels the only sound in the eerily quiet vault. Eventually, she found the crate she needed to. It was a little hard to miss, Nicko having stuck a giant 'X' with her name written on it.

_X marks the spot, huh?_ Kimiko laughed, taking the lidded crate down and placing it on the floor before kneeling before it.

On the box was a sealed, white envelope. Kimiko opened it, taking out the letter inside.

_Dear Kimi,_

_I'm sorry for my sudden avoidance, but know that it isn't your fault. I've recently came to blows with someone who claims to have a connection with you. He isn't fond of the nature of our relationship and informed me quite heatedly that its in my best interest to severe ties with you._

Kimiko's grip on the paper tightened. _Oh no... Don't be him. Don't be..._

_He called himself Chase young._

Kimiko felt her throat tighten. Chase had gotten to Nicko. Stars above only knows what he had did to him!

_I'm sure at the mention of the name you'll understand why it is I agreed to end things with you. I'm ashamed of myself, I'm not courageous like you and to someone as cowardly as me Chase is quite the persuasive individual. But I can't just leave you to his mercy. That's why I've arranged for you to be able to take this crate with you. Inside you'll find things that should help you learn more about this warrior._

For a second Kimiko's eyes looked down to the box before her. On it was a white tag labeling it '怪物 战士' - Guàiwù zhànshì. Chinese for Monster Warrior.

_On a weird coincidence I have actually came across his name before I had the 'pleasure' of meeting him. My great, great grandfather, once a highly respected historian, had his career ruined when he brought forth evidence of a supposed all powerful warrior who he claimed had played puppeteer behind some of China's most famous battles and wars. Naturally, no one believed him, declaring him mad and his evidence fraudulent. His research was hidden away down here by his co-workers, left to rot unfinished._

Despite the heaviness of the circumstances, Kimiko felt a a buzz of cautious excitement bubbling within her. She reached for the box with one hand, her fingers smoothing over the wooden lid before carefully removing it and putting it to the side. Hesitantly, Kimiko peered inside the box. Inside, along with several old scrolls wrapped in a protective, see through casing, there were several brown, cardboard boxes with labels on them, three books, and a very familiar, yet rusted, looking jian sword, missing its saber.

Kimiko turned her attention back to the letter.

_After meeting Chase I came directly here to look over the evidence collected by my ancestor. I think it could be useful for you in your fight against your new enemy. That is... if he is your enemy. Truthfully, I don't know what he is to you, or how you're involved with him._ _I don't trust a word he told me._ _I'm still shocked that he actually exists! All I do know is that he is a dangerous man, and I want you to be prepared and informed as can be before you further involve yourself with him._

_For the last time_  
Yours truly  
Nicko

_P.S Take care, Kimi. I guess you'll always be Champion of Goo Zombies Four now. xx_

Kimiko swallowed back the swell of emotions. So that's why Nicko was avoiding her. Chase Young had gotten to him and threatened him. She had no idea how he had found out about her relationship with Nicko. The only way she could think of was he had found her and was keeping a close eye on her, an unnerving thought.

_I swear Chase... you are going to regret ever crossing paths with me._

She would not allow him to manipulate her life as he saw fit! If he thought he could threaten her friends and get away with it, then he had another thing coming!

She turned her attention back to the box. Nicko had pulled strings and went out of his way, even being brave enough to dare to go against Chase's orders to give her this. She would have to think of a way thank him for it next time they saw each other - and they would, despite what Chase wanted!

Kimiko lifted up one of the rolled up scroll, carefully opening. Her breath hitched as the image painted on the ancient, bristle parchment was unveiled. Time had robbed the painting of much of its former glory and beauty, much of the colors having faded and parts of the parchment ripped and torn in places. But despite being severely weathered, the main figure taking up the majority of the page could be clearly made out. Clad in a suit of imposing black and green armor, small glimmers of gold still partly visible, was a warrior with long, black hair swirling around him as though it were blown by a fierce wind. In his hands was a frightful, blood stained Jain sword. Barely visible in the eroded background was what appeared to be a burning village, small, patchy remains of what must have people fleeing from it in the distance.

Kimiko stared at the image, a name bitterly escaping her lips. "Chase Young."

She threw the painting back the box, barely resisting the urge to tear it to shred's

Next, Kimiko tentatively lifted the double bladed sword still sitting in its cushioned box. She titled the box, examining the rusted metal riddled with battle scars from wars and battles long fought. On its cracked hilt was an eerily familiar, reptilian eye made of gold, the black slit of the eye being made from some type of black gem.

_I wonder if Chase really did use this sword?_  
  
It certainly looked like something he would use. With his signature reptilian eye, along with the ancient scroll she had found that had a patchy painting of him holding it, it was highly likely that he did.

Her stomach churned when she realized that meant he had also killed people with it. Wincing, Kimiko practically tossed the antique back into the box, letting out a disgusted cry. She frantically wiped her hands off her trousers.

_Let's see what else is in here._

She turned her attention to the scrolls, carefully removing one of the smaller ones from its casing. She unfolded it, her eyes widening when she realized what it was. It was an ancient map of China. It was inaccurate, like most maps of the times due to the lack of technologies that could allow an accurate picture of the geographical landscapes to be made. All around the edges the map was tattered and stained. Kimiko looked at the boundaries dividing China on the map, marked out by thick, black, faded lines. She wondered who owned the regions at the time of the maps creation. Unfortunately, the writing on it was too blurred and smeared to read.

Putting the map back in its case, she turned to the largest of the boxes.

She removed the lid, pulling out the heavy item inside by its two handles. It was a large golden bowl, a ferocious dragon with gleaming, green, emerald eyes and a snarling, open mouth with fangs, adoring it. It looked like some sort of overly fancy cooking bowl or something. It gave her the chills just looking at it.

She returned it back to the box, reaching for another smaller one. In this one was an antique, greenish gold shoulder guard.

_That looks like a piece of Chase's armor,_ Kimiko thought shakily, holding her breath as she looked at the attached tag. Her heart leaped to her throat as she read it, _'Chase Young's shoulder guard. Collected - 1850 August 21st at Kyoto.'  
_  
_Kyoto? Chase was in Japan?_

She placed it down and reached for the smaller box. With the theme of things so far Kimiko had expected to find another piece of armor, but instead she found something that took her by surprise. It was a beautiful, golden Obi made of silk, intricately decorated with black, swirling flames.

Kimiko tenderly took the Obi out of the box, admiring the tiny details.

_Why is an Obi in here?_

So far everything in the box had a connection to Chase, so how did this fit among the other puzzle pieces? She lightly took the information tag by her fingers. Kimiko's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. It read, _'Chase Young's Lover's Obi - Collected in Kyoto. Additional Notes In Journal 1500 YEARS. Pg 108/120.'_

_Chase... had a lover?_

Kimiko didn't know what surprised her more. The idea that anyone would actually be in that sort of a relationship with The Heylin Warrior, or the small swell of jealousy she felt burning in her chest that she was trying ever so hard to ignore.

Well, to be fair he had said he was over fifteen hundred years old - a frightful fact on its own. It shouldn't really be surprising that he had entertained some courtships during his long life. And really it shouldn't matter. No. It didn't matter! She wanted nothing to with him! The sooner she imprisoned him once more then the sooner everything could go back to normal.

She placed the Obi down onto her lap then reached into the box, rummaging about until she found the aforementioned journal. It was a leather bound book, the title handwritten in Japanese in scribbly writing at the top. She opened it, flipping through the pages until she came to page 108.

**Page 108  
Chase's Failed Courtship**

Kimiko quirked an eyebrow at the chapter's title. So maybe not a lover. Again she tried to ignore her that tiny traitorous feeling of in relief at the thought. _Stop that! You have no reason to be relived!_

Idly, she flicked through the pages, not really paying attention to the words. It all seemed to be handwritten, various doodles and black and white photographs attached to different pages. She figured it was the personal notes and musings taken by the historian who was researching Chase.

Strange. Now that she thought about it in all her studies of history, whether it be out of necessity for school or out of a genuine curiosity, she had never once came across Chase Young's name in any texts. She could hardly imagine someone with an ego like Chase would happily sit by as he was erased from the history books. So why wasn't he in any of them?

Kimiko turned to the first entry in the book, hoping it would shed some light into what exactly all of this was. Kimiko had to squint her eyes to try and make out the terribly written words. _Geese, and I thought I had bad hand writing skills._

**Journal Entry One**   
**28/10/1850**   
**Game Changer of History**

_My name is Rin Osamu. I was previously a well respected professor at Tokyo University for ten years, my field of research being focused - though not limited to - The Military History of China. It is during these studies that I stumbled upon something unexpected, something ground breaking, something that would later ruin my career… and my life._  
  
_I have discovered a missing link in the history pages. A key player who unbelievably has influenced hundreds of some of history's most infamous and famous battles. Who has remained hidden from historians and archaeologists line of sight for centuries!_

The feeling of dread quickly returned to Kimiko's stomach. This had to be the journal of the disgraced, historian ancestor Nicko had mention.

_I discovered this ground breaking figure on my research expedition into China. I was visiting a Xiaolin Monastery in the mountainous region of Xinjiang-Mongolia._

Kimiko knew what temple he was referring to, only one temple being within that vicinity. She'd visited it once with her father when she was younger. It was ran by a monk named Master Monk Gaun, if she remembered right.

_This is where I came across a peculiar book in their off limits library. I can't say I'm ashamed to have abused their trust and snuck in where I wasn't allowed as what I did - as I always have done - was in the name of truth seeking!_

_Apparently Mr._ _Osamu_ _has no respect for rules,_ Kimiko mused.

_It was through this book, which I temporarily 'commandeered', and have made a copy of - check Journal 2 - The Hidden History of Xiaolin - that I discovered a well guarded secret. All around us, unknown to the world and privy to only those involved, a battle rages between the forces of good and evil. Good goes by the name of The Xiaolin, whereas evil takes the name of The Heylin. At first I had thought it all to be nothing more than fantastic tales of fiction, and was ready to abandon the book, but then a peculiar figure who captured my attention, made his grand entrance among the pages._

Kimiko didn't need divination powers to know who he was referring to.

_His name… was Chase Young. The book suggested that he was one of the most powerful beings alive. Once he had been one of The Xaiolin, a dedicated warrior, devoted to mastering and improving his martial art skills, specifically Kung Fu. However, despite his impressive talents and skills, he felt that he was overshadowed by another monk within the temple he trained and studies in called Monk Guan - who strangely shares the same name as the temple that I required the book from, elder monk._

Kimiko agreed that that was a very weird coincidence. Perhaps the elder monk was merely a descendant of the monk Chase had held a rivalry with?

_Driven by a thirst for power and a deep desire to become the greatest warrior that ever lived, he succumbed to the temptation of a Heylin demon known as Hannibal Roy Bean. Bean persuaded Young to drink a sacrilegious brew concocted of the sacred creature known as the dragon. This abomination of a brew was called Lao Man Long Soup - (In Box 5 is the original soup bowl that contained the soup.) The story claims that it transformed Chase into an immortal dragon like creature who was near invisible. In order to retain his human form, however, he would have to continue to consume the soup._

"Dragons?" Kimiko whispered. There were dragons out there? How could creatures that big remain hidden from the world? "And Chase... eats them. Eww." Kimiko glared in repulsion at the box containing the golden bowl.

_Once he had turned to the dark side, Chase immediately destroyed the temple that had been built by his former master - the founder of Xiaolin - Grand Master Dashi. Now evil, Chase's morals were far more lenient, as you can imagine. He turned on the Heylin demon, entrapping it in some strange world referred to as The Ying Yang World._  
  
_Now I know all this comes across as ludicrous to believe, as enthralled by the stories as I was I didn't believe a word either. I would have left it as nothing but fiction, but then the book goes on in later chapters to suggest that this Chase Young plays a part in many historical military events that occurred. I decided on a whim to do a little investigating into that claim, and my findings… were astonishing._

_I found evidence that proves that Chase Young has helped many generals, warlords, and even emperors in battle. Helping them win wars that the odds were stacked against them, wars that had baffled historians on how they were able to win. I believe Chase to be a puppeteer, carefully orchestrating master plans from behind the curtains._

Kimiko gasped at the eerie possibility. How many battles and wars had she learned about in her time of studying history that Chase could have had some involvement in?

The more she thought about it the more fascinated she became. Chase had lived through centuries, seeing not only seeing history play out but actually having an active role in it! The little historian student in her began jumping around in excitement. Just imagine actually being able to ask someone with a primary account on what had happened! Getting to see it through their eyes! The amount of quantitative data you get from that! Granted, she was sure history would be warped in his eyes due to his own personal bias and opinions, but still.

Realizing she was getting off track Kimiko quickly grabbed her historian and tossed her aside.

_Why he does so? I know not. My theory is he's merely training, practicing and honing his skills for when the time comes for him to fulfill his self declared prophecy that he would one day take over the world. All the wars and battles he has interfered and manipulated over the centuries has been nothing but trivial child play, a way of perfecting his skills. How many battles he's took part in playing chess with I'll possibly never know, as he'd very good at covering his tracks. But I do have solid evidence that proves his involvement in at least sixteen military conflicts._

_Within this journal I will record my findings and discover the truth of this man or monster. The world deserves to know, not only of Chase, but of the entire battle between Xiaolin and Heylin. Their freedom and way of life depends on it. If the Xaiolin, our unsung heroes and protectors fall, the world as we know it… is over._

Kimiko closed the book, momentarily stunned. In her hands she held more knowledge on Chase than she could ever have hoped to gain. Knowledge was power and the more information she had on Chase the better her chances of stopping him where.

"Nicko, thank you so much," Kimiko smiled.

"Ah, I see you found it."

Kimiko jumped, looking up to seeing Mr. Tansan scurrying down the corridor towards her. He helped her carry her large create back up stairs. Nicholas, having been stubborn as usually and instead of going for a break had hovered around the museum in case she should finish early, assisted her and her new belongings into the car. She bid farewell to Mr Tansan, thanking him for his help.

"Did you find everything you needed, Miss?" Nicholas asked as he pulled onto the motorway.

"I did," Kimiko grinned, her hand instinctively reaching for the box sitting beside her.

At least now she could more properly prepare herself for what lay ahead.

Tomorrow she would be heading to the Xiaolin Temple.

Tomorrow… her battle began.


End file.
